Lessons in Sex and Acting
by gleeklover527
Summary: Cassie can't help but be attracted to her student but she's been able to resist so far. What happens when she offers to help Rachel become sexy?


A/N: I can't describe dancing very well so I apologize if it's completely awful. Thank you for reading!

"Ms. July please I can show you how sexy I am." Rachel pleaded as she watched the other students dance around the room.

The problem, Cassandra thought to herself, wasn't Rachel not being Sexy enough it was she was too sexy. And the fact that Rachel didn't know that completely boggled her mind. The girl screamed sex without her knowing it. Turning to look at her students she called for the music to be turned off.

"Dismissed all of you. I can't look at your pathetic attempts of dancing anymore."

Watching as Rachel packed up her things she stopped her by standing in front of the door when they were the last two in the room.

"What's your next class Schwimmer?"

"I'm finished for the day Ms. July. You're my last class."

"If you stay I'll work with you." Her eyes lit up and Cassie swallowed down the urge to push the girl on the floor and have her way with her.

"Of course. I'll take whatever you're willing to give me."

Cassie couldn't stop her moan that time. Really? She had to say that? Well wonderful she hadn't even touched the girl yet while dancing and her underwear was almost ruined. Fuck her life.

"Where do you want me?"

"Preferably on my bed stretched out begging for me to fuck you harder," The dance instructor mumbled locking the door so they couldn't be interrupted.

"What did you say?" The brunette asked and Cassie was thankful the girl hadn't heard it.

"Turn on the music and come over here."

Rachel of course did as she was told without hesitation and Cassandra watched as the girl walked over to her. Even though Rachel may not have been the 'typical beauty' she was probably the hottest girl Cassie had ever seen. And this one-on-one time? It was the worst idea Cassie had ever had. Because Rachel made her react and then think about the consequences later. And the consequences that would come along with what the teacher wanted to do would completely destroy her life. As she danced with Rachel she could practically feel the girl staring up at her.

"What Schwimmer?" She snapped finally looking at her

"You're just...you're extremely talented Ms. July."

"Well obv..." Cassie hesitated when she felt Rachel flinch, "Thank you. You're actually a step up from where you used to be."

The compliment must have caught Rachel off guard because she stumbled. And that was exactly why Rachel was dangerous for her. Her student stumbled and instead of calling her out she continued with the dance. But Rachel was looking up with those big brown eyes and Cassie was sure she had stumbled too (more than once).

As Cassie attempted to focus on her steps and less on Rachel's body she closed her eyes to feel the music. Then all of a sudden a leg was curled against her hip and she KNEW that wasn't part of the routine that she would have remembered. Her face had to be full of shock since Rachel started to explain herself.

"I thought you would appreciate some improvisation Ms. July. I'm finally feeling comfortable enough to do it," Had her voice took on a breathless sultry tone, "And to do it with you."

When Rachel's foot hit the floor Cassie did stumble and quite badly. Rachel steadied her and she wanted to scream because the girl had a strong hold on her forearms pulling her back. That was it. Rachel was going to kill her. Had anyone ever died of lusting over their student? First time for everything.

When the beat changed to something slower that Cassie knew she hadn't put on her iPod she opened her mouth to question it but Rachel had somehow gotten closer so there was no distance between their bodies. There was no way she could speak now. And when Rachel's hands slid from her forearms up to linger on her biceps, staying long enough to squeeze the flesh she felt her heart race uncontrollably. Finally they came to rest behind her neck and without hesitation Cassie's own hands went to an irresistible set of hips.

"Ms. July do you like my taste in music?" Rachel's lips were practically covering her earlobe so she was stuck nodding like an idiot, "Hm I thought you might. You know they say when you like the girl on the playground you pull her hair. Wanna guess what you pull on when she becomes an adult?"

Taking a moment to collect herself Cassie managed to mumble out, "What?"

"Her clothes." Cassie moaned at the sensation of Rachel nipping at her jaw and pressed their hips together.

"Rachel...are you sure?"  
"Fuck me Cassie."

With a deep breath she moved her hands to strong thighs until Rachel had wrapped her legs around her waist. The brunette moved her hand to either side of Cassie's face and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Determined not to break their kiss Cassie began to move until both her knees were on the floor and she could lay Rachel back.

Pulling away she studied the rise and fall of Rachel's chest and how her lip gloss was already smudged. This girl was every fantasy she'd ever had and then more. And if this made her lose her job? Fuck it was most definitely worth it. As Rachel moved her legs from Cassie's waist to wide open on the floor Cassie pulled her shirt off.

"Your abs are amazing." Rachel admired as she traced the stomach in front of her in awe. Allowing Rachel to continue her exploration for a moment more she couldn't resist any longer. She needed to see Rachel's body from the moment the girl had entered her class months ago. Pushing down her tights and practically ripping off her shirt Cassie sat back to get a better look at the brunette.

"Yeah? Well your everything is amazing." Cassie replied before Rachel brought their lips together again. The blonde brought her hands to cover the greatest chest she'd ever seen. Relishing in the moan Rachel let out she smiled.

"Cassie please I need you."

"Fuck, Rachel I haven't even to the good part yet."

Arching her back Rachel flipped them over so Cassie was on her back. With wide eyes Cassandra looked up at the girl in amazement.

"Well I'm skipping ahead."

Taking the blondes' hand she shoved into her underwear screaming when Cassie let one finger enter her. Cassandra was in shock at how tight she was. Allowing Rachel time to adjust she added her middle finger earning claw marks to her upper body.

"More." The diva moaned and didn't wait for Cassandra to follow through with her request. Beginning to ride the teacher's hand she came with Cassie's name on her lips.

Slowly removing her hand Cassie pulled it toward her face before Rachel intercepted licking the substance off herself.

"Not bad."

"Rachel damn...are you trying to kill me?"

"Just trying to prove I can be sexy Ms. July." Rising up she began to put her tights back on picking up her shirt but was stopped by a kiss on her neck.

"I think you succeeded. Where did you learn that?"

"Did you honestly think I didn't know how to be sexy?" Rachel questioned turning her head to look at the other woman.

"Wait you were just playing me?" Cassie's heart stopped for a moment. It was all just a game.

"I was acting so we could get some alone time," Rachel kissed her and Cassie responded to it automatically, "I needed to make sure you wanted me."

"You be up to doing this on a more permanent basis?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes." Kissing the blonde once more Rachel put on her shirt, "Now I can stop pretending I can't do sexy."

"Actually babe you might want to in class."

"Why would I do that?"

"You saw what happened when you showed me what you had. It's hard enough not to throw you down in the middle of class when you're dancing awkwardly." Cassie reasoned putting her own shirt back on.

"I suppose I could save some of it for private dances for you."

"I could use a private dance about now."

"Then take me home to your place," Running her fingernails over the abs she was anxiously looking forward to becoming more acquainted with Rachel smiled, "I've never done a strip tease before and now seems like a good time to start."

Eyes wide and breathing uneven Cassie raced to unlock the door and to usher Rachel out of the building thankful that classes were over for the day so students wouldn't notice her odd (more odd than usual) behavior as she flagged down a taxi to take them to Soho.


End file.
